We Can Dance Beneath The Stars
by thelilacfield
Summary: During a long weary night after the Final Battle, he finds a beautiful girl dancing in the starlight.


We Can Dance Beneath The Stars

Her body swayed in the silvery light of the stars, the delicate fabric of her dress swirling around her. Her small feet were bare, pale as the moon and each toe tipped with a silvery nail. Her hands were above her head, stirring the still air. Her eyes were closed, her head raised to the stars, her mouth curved in a sweet smile. He watched transfixed as she danced through the damp grass. Her eyes slowly opened and she abruptly stopped as she saw him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground, arranging the pale blue silk petals of her skirt around her.

"I can think at night," he replied, lying down beside her, resting his head on his hands. "It may be cold and damp but I can be alone and finally hear myself think."

"You're the saviour of the wizarding world, of course people want to talk to you," she replied. "You're a celebrity, Harry, whether you like it or not."

"That's just it, Luna," he replied, sitting up and staring gloomily into the lake. "I don't like it. I want to be a normal man."

"Come here," she whispered. She took his hand and pulled him to the water's edge. "Look into the water. What do you see?" She held his shoulders to stop him falling as he stared into the water.

"Only my reflection," he said, looking away. Luna waved her wand over the surface of the water and watched the ripples spread.

"Look again," she said. Both of them looked into the velvety surface of the lake. Harry gasped in shock.

"I see my mum and dad," he whispered, stretching out a hand to touch their faces. "I see Sirius and Lupin and Tonks. I see Dumbledore. I see everyone who died to stop him." He turned his face away and she saw tears glittering in the moonlight.

"Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, tentatively wiping away the tears with one of her silk petals. "I only wanted to show you that you can't be a normal man. You are Harry Potter. Those people you saw died to help you finish him."

"They were my family," he whispered. "All of them. And I lost them all."

"You still have a family, Harry," she said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "You have me." His look of shock made her hastily continue her sentence. "And Neville and Hermione and Ginny and Ron and all the Weasleys. We're your family."

"I suppose you're right," he admitted. They sat back on the grass. Harry lay on his back and Luna laid her head on his chest, his arms going around her. They looked up at the stars.

"When I look at the stars it put things in perspective," Luna whispered. "I'm nothing more than a tiny speck in the universe, what does it matter if people think I'm odd or if I wear the wrong outfit?"

"You matter to me," Harry said sincerely. Luna looked up into the green eyes of the boy she'd fought for and suffered torture for. A smile graced her bruised and bloodied face as she looked into his eyes. He ran a gentle finger down the long, livid scars that ran along her left shoulder. Her slightly protuberant silvery-grey eyes were filled with stars. For a long moment they remained still, simply gazing into each other's eyes, seeing emotions and words in the depths of those orbs.

"I feel something for you," Luna said. "Something I've never felt before." She lifted her head from his chest and stood up. "Dance with me." Harry climbed to his feet and placed a hand on her slender waist while she placed her hand on his shoulder and he clasped her other hand in his own. Slowly, they began to sway gently to the rhythm of their hearts. Their minds and bodies seemed to meld into one, two people with a single thought, a single purpose, a single emotion. Dancing beneath the stars together.

"If we want to, we can dance," Harry whispered in her ear as he spun her under his arm. "No need for music."

"Only a need to be with you," Luna whispered. She let her head lean onto his shoulder, bringing their bodies closer. Harry moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back and pulled her against him. She was tired and sad and his tall, warm body supporting her was an incredible feeling. She was barely even still standing, her feet dragging on the grass as he continued moving to the rhythm of their pounding hearts. As their eyes met he lifted her so she could look him straight in the eye. He kissed her briefly and sweetly. He lowered her back to the ground and they continued dancing. Luna closed her eyes and heard, drifting through the years, the sound of her mother's favourite Muggle song.

_So we'll dance under the moon right beneath the stars_

_Listen to the radio beat to our hearts_

_Lay our heads down and let love carry us far away_

_Darlin' we could move slow, take our sweet timeT_

_here is no need to rush girl we got all night_

_But if anyone ask we'll say were takin' it day by day_

_

* * *

_

A/N: The song is Day By Day by Kyle Park. This is the first in a series of song inspired fics I plan to do.


End file.
